My Immortal
by southernbell435
Summary: Oneshot Songfic.Iola died in the car bombing but did her memory go with her?


Author's Note:Yes,I know I'm doing the SB Song Parodies but this is a oneshot side thing.

I got the idea from listening to the song 'My Immortal' by Evanescence one day and I was reading the ND/HB Supermystery _Shockwaves_.This is when I learned Iola was killed in the car explosion.I thought this song kinda fit how Joe felt so now we have this dorky oneshot songfic.

Disclaimer:I do not own the Hardy Boys or the song 'My Immortal'.

Before Reading,Please Consider the Following:This takes place after the events of _Last Train to Blue Moon Canyon._

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Hardy Boys crowded into the house arguing as brothers normally do.

''Australia is a _continent_ and a _country,_ Joe.''Frank tried explaining to his younger brother.

''No Australia is a _country_ in Oceania,I know because New Zeland is there too!'' Joe retorted back.

''Oceania is another term for Australia.''

''Is not.''

''Is so.''

''Why are we arguing about this?''Frank asked.

''Because we can...'' Joe replied,awkwardly.

''Let's just unpack,we can discuss this later.''

Joe headed up to his room to unpack.T-Shirts,Pants,the occaisional whoopee cussion.He was almost done when he noticed a small pouch fall from his breifcase.Joe picked it up.He had forgotten it's contents but for some reason knew it held something of importance since he always had it on him.''For good luck'' he thought.

He opened the pouch slightly and emptied it.He felt the twisted metal in his hands.He gazed down at a pyro-battered set of keys.The scene replayed in his mind.

Iola

The Car

The Bomb

Joe made it

She didn't.

He gazed over at a framed picture on his desk.Joe had his arm around Iola and she appeared to be laughing.Joe flopped into the desk chair.He needed to find more things that reminded him of her.

_I'm so tired of being here,_

_supressed by all my...childish fears._

It was her favorite song,playing in his mind.He felt he could relate somehow.He does act immiture.Joe was afraid to see her grave again because he had seen it several times.When he needed help with a case he would sit there,his back to the tombstone,and ponder.He felt he was back-to-back with Iola,even though,Joe knew,she was six feet under him.

Then some punk made fun of him because (and I quote) '' he was so totally emo,dude.''(unquote)

He never went back.

But now he had a longing urge to.He had to face his immiturity.

_And if you have to leave_

_I wish that you would just leave_

_'cause your presence still lingers here._

''Maybe I should just abandon the memories'' Joe thought.He had a new girlfriend.Vanessa meant just as much to him as Iola ever did.Yet,nobody seemed to fill the void Iola took with her to the grave.

_And it won't leave me alone._

_These wounds won't seem to heal._

_This pain is just too real._

_There's just too much that time cannot erase._

Joe realized he still hurt inside.Although it was so long ago.

_When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears._

_When you screamed I'd fight away all of your fears._

_And I held your hand through all of these years._

_But you still have,all of me._

Joe sat back to remember what was.He had always been there for her.Except for when his car exploded with her still inside.He felt somewhat responsible for her death and then he did something he thought he'd never do.He began to cry.He put his face in his hands trying to hide the racking sobs.

_You used to captivate me,by your resonating mind._

_Now I'm bound by the life you left behind._

Iola was the smartest girl Joe had ever met.She remembered things Joe wouldn't have payed the slightest attention to.He couldn't help but be impressed all over again.

_Your face it haunts,my once pleasant dreams._

_Your voice it chased away,all the sanity in me._

Then there was the frequent dreams Joe would have of her.She'd be in front of him but just as he tried to embrace her,she'd vanish into the mist and Joe would wake up screaming.

He was working on his last case when he had the dream again.

Nancy Drew was sleeping in the same car as him,her room was next to his.

When he woke up she rushed into the room.

''Are you okay?''she asked,half sleepy.

''Uh-huh...it was just a bad dream.''Joe had replied.

''Do you want to talk to me about it?''

''Uh...no thanks''

''Well get some rest,Lori says we'll be in Copper Gorge tommorrow.''

''M-kay''

Joe really wished he had told Nancy about it now.Maybe she could of helped him,but then again,not even Nancy Drew could bring Iola back from the dead.

Then there was the time Iola sang.It was Chet's 18th birthday party.She had sang the song that was going through his mind right now.What was it called?He googled the lyrics on his laptop for a half hour before learning the song was called 'My Immortal'.Then he went to iTunes so he could hear the original song.Amy Lee's haunting voice didn't hold a candle to Iola's rendition of the same song.When Iola sang it,he'd lost himself in her sweet vocals.

_I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone._

_But though you're still with me,I've been alone_

_all along._

Joe looked at the picture.As far as he was concerned,Iola would always be alive,even though she was gone physically.

As long as he had memories.He put the melted keys back into the pouch and closed it.

Then,he was going to the cemetary to tell Iola about his latest case.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well,here's to my first songfic/oneshot.

BTW-When I said Amy Lee's voice didn't hold a candle to Iola's,I was doing it from Joe's POV.


End file.
